Say It 당신이 그것을 의미처럼
by Chrome Hearts
Summary: The Ryu and the Soek have always detested one another. But, when a new violence-driven mafia, Han, arises, both the Ryu and Soek realize that they must merge to stop them, and the only way to bridge the gap between mafias is Kana-Su and Woo Bin. Discontinued - for now.
1. First Meeting

Say It (당신이 그것을 의미처럼) Song Woo Bin *01*

Title translation: Say It (Like You Mean It)

Let's kick things off with the basics, shall we?

Name: [First] Kana-Su [Last] Park. (Likes to be called Kana)

Age: 17

Height: 5'2"

Hair Colour: Mix between chocolate brown and copper, goes midway down back and is usually in soft curls.

Eye Colour: Dark brown.

Status (Social): Aristocrat

Status (Family): Second in line to inheritance.

Attitude: Not particularly fond of her family, or their ways of life, Kana likes spending her time by herself. Not normally one to be shy, she often tends to voice her opinion and sticks up for what she thinks is right. Because of this, a lot of people know that when she's angry, it's best to stay out of her way.  
>She is, however, generally polite and softly spoken.<p>

Looks:

Kana-Su played by: SooYoung

**Synopsis:** The Park family own a well-known, highly successful law firm and are in charge of the _Ryu_, which is the equivalent of a Mafia.(Contradictory, much?)  
>They have long been rivals of the <em>Seok<em> (the Mafia that Woo Bin's family run.) But, due to the emergence of the _Han, _the _Ryu_ and _Seok _have decided to merge forces. But there's only one key to forge the bond between the two groups: The headstrong Kana-Su and the Casanova Gangster, Woo Bin.

Kana soon learns that she can't run away from her problems –or the F4- forever, and that she is going to have to support all she goes against in order to protect what she loves.

****

"A civilized society is one which tolerates eccentricity to the point of doubtful sanity."

- Robert Frost

**

Arms folded, eyes lowered, I stood in front of the furnished desk, in which my parents sat behind, both in high backed, leather chairs.  
>Their posture mirrored my own – arms folded, straight backed – the only difference was, they were staring at me – fiercely, too, whereas I wasn't daring to look at them.<br>"And?" my father asked.  
>I raised my head, arching an eyebrow. "And <em>what<em>?"  
>"What do you think of our proposition, Kana-Su?" my mother said curtly.<br>"Well, I think it's completely pointless that you pulled me out of school just to ask me this. Couldn't it have waited until I got home?"

It was true – during Art class, my parents chauffer had walked into the classroom and dragged me out to the car. Hardly worth the trip, in my opinion.  
>"Absolutely not!" father exclaimed. "A matter like this? No. You're answering my question <em>now<em>."  
>I shrugged. "Fine then. You want my honest opinion?"<br>"_Yes_!"  
>Both my parents were standing now, out of fury or exasperation, I wasn't sure.<br>"Ok," I drawled. "I _don't_ like it."  
>My mother's eyebrow twitched and I swear I could see a vein pulse in the side of my father's head. He opened his mouth, angrily, to say something, but I cut him off with a sarcastic bow.<br>"I'm leaving," I said, turning on my heel and making my way out of the room, smiling to myself as I ignored my father's yells.  
>I rested a hand on the closed door and sighed.<br>Like always, they were too busy to chase after me, but not too busy to force me to do things which I didn't want to.  
>Not that I was complaining – that normally meant I was allowed a lot more privileges than my older brother, the Heir of the family and <em>future<em> of the firm.  
>I turned, still smiling, only to be stopped in my tracks. I was standing face to face with a boy who looked not much older than I; his burgundy hair was styled neatly and he was wearing a rather smart suit.<br>A playful smile pulled the corners of his lips upwards when he saw the look of shock on my face.  
>"Sorry," I murmured, bowing and stepping aside for him to pass.<br>He didn't move an inch, instead, stood there, staring at me, smiling all the while.  
>"What were you so happy about before?" he teased, his grin growing wider when my parents' voices, once again, wafted through the closed door.<br>"Sorry?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.  
>The boy shrugged. "Forget it. Just curious as to why you looked so smug. That's all."<br>He closed the distance between him and the door; I stopped him when he rested his hand on the handle.  
>"You <em>really<em> don't want to go in there."  
>The boy raised an eyebrow.<br>"And why wouldn't I want to?"  
>"Trust me, you don't. I can't stop you though, but just remember; it's your own death wish."<br>He chuckled to himself quietly, twisting the handle and cracking the door open slightly – my parents fell quiet instantly.  
>"I like my chances," he murmured. <p>

******

I shook my head, arms and legs crossed, perched on the arm of the sofa.  
>"No. Absolutely not!"<strong><br>**My parents stood opposite me in the lounge room of our house, the boy who I met earlier lounged casually on the same sofa as me – two very smart looking people who I assumed were his parents sat across from us.  
>"Why not?" my mother asked. "Think about what opportunities will open up for both our families! For Ryu!"<br>"And let's not forget about Soek!" my father added in quickly.  
>I shot a look at the boy who sat quietly on the sofa next to me. He looked content.<br>I snorted.  
>"Not a chance."<br>"Why ever not?" It was the boy's father who spoke now. "Both your parents and us," he gestured to his wife, "went through the exact same thing, and we're happy."  
>"<em>Oh, it shows<em>," I murmured quietly.  
>The boy chuckled.<br>"I don't see why I should," I huffed. "I don't know him. Never met him before in my life."  
>"Well, then," mother tried to reason. "<em>Get<em> to know him."  
>"Why do I have to be the one?" I whined. "You love Dae-Hyun more, make <em>him <em>do it!"  
>Father sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You think that this is what this is about, Kana-Su? Your brother?"<br>_Obviously. Isn't everything always about him?_  
>I bit my bottom lip, waiting.<br>"You know very well that he's the Heir to the Firm-"  
><em>Yes. As you state on a daily basis.<br>_"But _you_, are the Heir to the Ryu. And, Woo Bin, here," he said, gesturing to the boy next to me, "is the Heir to the Seok."  
>Woo Bin nodded his head at me. Rolling my eyes, I turned back to my parents.<br>"But the Ryu and the Seok hate each other!" I tried to reason.  
>This wasn't making any sense. Just last week, my father was meeting with some of his top goons to discuss how to rid the Seok.<br>Woo Bin's father cleared his throat.  
>"We have come to terms with that feud. As Heads from both groups, we have decided to put aside our differences and merge forces."<br>"That's great," I said sarcastically. "But I still fail to see where I come into all of this."  
>"Well," Woo Bin's mother began. "The four of us have decided that we need something stable to bridge the rift between the Seok and Ryu," she looked first at her son, then at me. "Something like the two of you."<br>"So that's it, then?" I asked, getting to my feet. "I'm a tool. A tool which you plan on using to create some unbeatable _gang_? I'm out of here."  
>I bowed to Woo Bin's parents before heading towards the entrance.<br>"Kana-Su!" my mother called after me. "Think of what you'll be doing for your family! Your future!"  
>I paused in the doorway, shooting a quick glance back at the occupants of the room.<br>"If you like him that much, _you_ marry him then!"

**

I slammed my bedroom door closed behind me with such force that it made several nearby paintings quiver.  
>How could they even propose such a thing? And for my parents to agree! Willingly, too!<br>_Ughh, it just makes me wanna-  
><em>I kicked at the side of the armchair furiously before storming over to the window and pulling the glass doors open.  
>"I just need to clear my head," I murmured, leaning over the side of the balcony.<br>I stared at the orchard a little way to the left of my room. Saja, my Corgi pup pranced along the wooden fence happily, occasionally sticking his nose between the pickets, yipping gleefully.  
>I watched him play for a while before I sighed, closing my eyes<br>"It's a joke, isn't it?. It's all just some big joke. They only wanted to scare me. Yes, that has to be it."  
>Gripping the balcony railing, I rocked backwards on the balls of my feet, letting out a small cry of surprise when hands pushed me gently back upright.<br>I spun around quickly.  
>"If your parents wanted to scare you, Kana-su," Woo Bin said gently, "they'd of told you that you've been expelled from Korean Girls Academy."<br>I was quiet for a long moment, staring at him before,  
>"It's <em>Kana<em>," I corrected bitterly.  
>Woo Bin arched an eyebrow playfully.<br>"That's what I said, isn't it?"  
>"No," I answered. "It's Kana. <em>Just <em>Kana. I would tell you to remember it for next time, but, there won't be a 'next time'. I'm not going to be seeing you again."  
>I brushed past him, crossing my room.<br>"Wait," he said, grabbing my wrist. "What do you mean by that?"  
>My eyes travelled to his hand, clutched tightly around my wrist.<br>"Let go," I said icily.  
>"Not until you answer the question," Woo Bin said simply.<br>I remained silent, glowering at him.  
>"Answer," he repeated.<br>I shook my wrist free.  
>"I mean, I'm not going to see you again," I said in a calm voice. "I didn't know you before today, and, I'm going to keep it that way."<p>

When I said I didn't want to see him again, I hoped that this wouldn't happen.  
>I growled quietly under my breath as I sat at the dining table – Woo Bin opposite me, his parents flanking him.<br>My parents took their spots at the heads of the table.  
>The bad thing about butlers is they tell their Masters where said person they're looking for is hiding – how exactly, they came to find my location, was beyond me. I thought for sure that my closest friend, Soo Jin's families' estate would be safe – I was always welcome there.<br>"Please reconsider, Kana-Su," Woo Bin's mother said politely.  
><em>It's Kana! How hard is that to remember? Really, now!<br>_I pretended to ponder the question before finally coming to my -unchanged- conclusion.  
>"No."<br>"I beg you," his father began. "Reconsider our offer. Your parents full-heartedly agree."  
>"Yeah?" I said bitterly. "Well I sure don't."<br>Woo Bin rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging the corners of his lips upwards.  
>"Dad?" I asked, turning in his direction. "I want you to explain, right now, why you expect me to marry some kid that I've met once, and I want you to tell the truth."<br>My father toyed with his champagne glass, swishing the golden liquid around.  
>"Tell me, Kana-Su," he said after a while of contemplation. "Have you ever heard of the <em>Han<em>?"  
>I shook my head. "What makes you think that I would have?"<br>Father shrugged. "Well, the Han are a powerful new group of thugs whose numbers are growing – rapidly. They have even killed people, Kana-Su. _People. _Their violent ways have got to stop and, the Song's and I have decided that this is the only way."  
>"By marrying off your daughter to some <em>weirdo<em>?" I asked, putting emphasis on the last part.  
>Woo Bin chuckled.<br>"Don't you understand, Kan-Su?" my father said coldly. "People are dying. Innocent people. And you're not willing to suck up your pride to help them?"  
>"It isn't just pride," I protested.<br>_Slam!  
><em>Fathers fist made contact with the dining table – hard.  
>He pushed his chair backwards and rose to his feet, looking down at me all the while.<br>"You are no daughter of mine."

**

"Come on," Woo Bin said quietly from my side. "_Smile_. He'll come around soon."  
>He took a seat next to me in the library, reaching out to tuck hair behind my ears.<br>I swatted his hand away.  
>"No, he won't," I mumbled, propping my head up on my elbows.<br>"I'm sure he didn't mean it," Woo Bin soothed.  
>I tilted my head to the side to stare at him.<br>"Why?"  
>"Why?" Woo Bin asked, "well, because he's your father."<br>"No, not that," I said darkly. "Why are you so nice to me?"  
>"Oh, that," he laughed. "Because I like you."<br>I almost fell out of my seat.  
>"What? No you don't."<br>"Hm? Oh, not like that. You're fun. Interesting, even."  
><em>Fun? You think this is fun? You have a few screws loose, matey.<br>"Right,"_ I muttered.  
>A smile played across my face.<br>"See, there you go, doing it again!" Woo bin joked. "One minute you're about to punch something, the next, you're smiling. Are you… Alright?"  
>"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. It's just… Tomorrow's wednesday– that means school. School means, I don't have to see you, my father, or anybody else."<br>"School?" Woo Bin asked.  
>I looked at him like he was stupid.<br>Why was he even here?  
>"Of course." I gestured to my green Korean Girls Academy uniform. "You think I wear this because I want to?"<br>Woo Bin laughed. "Oh, you mean _that_ school!"  
>Ok, I lied. The BIG question was: Why was I even talking to him?<br>I nodded. He was getting weirder by the second. _  
><em>"Yeah, sorry gongju," he teased. "But, under conditions that your father made earlier – You're not to go back there."  
>"What?" I snapped furiously. "Like hell I'm not!"<br>"Oh," Woo Bin said offhandedly. "And by the way. Your father also said that, starting tomorrow, you're a Shinwa girl."  
>I was on my feet in seconds, fists clenched.<br>"How… Dare… He!" I hissed. "He can't make me change schools!"  
>"Yeah, well, he did," Woo Bin said, leaning back into his armchair lazily. "You're a bit slow with this, aren't you?"<br>I pivoted slowly on the balls of my feet to face him.  
>"Woo Bin?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.<br>"Yes, gongju?"  
>"<em>You<em>… Don't go to Shinwa High, right?"  
>He grinned.<br>"Sure do."  
>I don't think I'd ever cussed so loudly before tonight. <p>

**Translation;  
>Gongju ~ Princess. <strong>

A/N: Hokay, erm, this is my first attempt at writing anything Korean, or from a Drama series (… or anything non-Anime or Western xD )… So, yeah. The idea strolled into mind when I realised that everybody (well, as far as what I've gotten up to, anyway) has somebody they like except for Woo Bin. Poor guy.  
>(I'm going to assume that, since Woo Bin is in Highschool, he's in his final year… So, he'll be 18.)<br>Also, I have no idea if Song Woo Bin's families Mafia even has a name, let alone the one I called it. (Up to episode ten, baby!) So, for the sake of my sanity, it's gonna be called _Seok._ *Yes, I do use Google for names of things. So what?*  
>Also, I'm normally one to hate the whole 'Arranged Marriage' concept as it's so cliché, pointless, and, well, terrible! But! Considering its what Goo Jun Pyo's mummy dearest did, then, well, I guess Kana's parents can be assholes too. *Great logic, I reckon* <p>


	2. The High and The Mighty

Say It (당신이 그것을 의미처럼) Song Woo Bin *02*

A/N: So, it's been a while since I've updated this story, and to be honest, I may have a plot in my head (not really, but hey, neither does anything else I write) but I'm not sure if this is going to be a short series or not. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to see where this is headed. Hokay, let's get to it, then!

_"Sometimes it's the smallest of decisions that can change your life forever,"_**  
>- Keri Russell<br>****

"I don't care," I said for what felt like the umpteenth, arms crossed, eyes narrowed. "I'm not going."  
>Woo Bin smiled to himself as he buckled his seatbelt.<br>"Sorry, Gongju," he said lightly, "but it's a little too late to be telling me that now. You're a fully registered student at Shinwa High."  
>I shrugged. "So? That doesn't mean anything."<br>Woo Bin's smile grew wider.  
>"The car is already moving, Kana."<br>My eyes darted to the window before returning to stare angrily at Woo Bin.  
>"That doesn't mean I can't still get out of the car."<br>Woo Bin closed his eyes and leant back into the leather car seat.  
>"Be my guest," he said politely. "Jump out. You'll be doing me a favour, too. I want you to go to Shinwa almost as much as you want to go there."<br>I bit my bottom lip, staring him down for a second before turning with a huff to look out of the window.  
>"I knew you wouldn't," Woo Bin said smugly, cracking an eye open to stare at me, a lopsided grin on his face. "But, before you start complaining again, we need to get one thing straight."<br>I ignored him, my eyes fixed on the passing landscape.  
>Regardless of my disinterest, Woo Bin continued to talk.<br>"Co Ed schools are very different to your _little_ all girls Academy-"  
>"Korean Girls Academy," I corrected bitterly, still staring out of the window. Woo Bin continued as though he hadn't heard me.<br>"-Shinwa isn't the safest of places. Have you ever heard of the F4?"  
><em>Pfft, no.<em> "Yes."  
>Woo Bin laughed. "Your vacant expression tells me otherwise. Anyway, you don't want to get on our bad side, trust me."<br>_Wait, 'our'?_  
>"I appreciate what you're trying to do," I said in a mock-polite voice. "I'm the new kid, I get it. But I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself."<br>"It's not whether or not you're capable of surviving in Shinwa, it's whether or not you will get hurt."  
>"Please," I said, tucking my fringe behind my ear. "I get where you're coming from, really, I do. And I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me getting hurt."<br>"I'm not worried about you getting hurt, Kana-Su," Woo Bin said as we pulled up out the front of the school. He unbuckled his seatbelt and slid out of the car, pausing to stick his head back in.  
>"I'm worried that I'd be the person that will hurt you."<br>The door closed after him and he began to walk away.  
>Quickly, I swiped my bag off the floor and scooted out of the car, running after him. The school was completely deserted, meaning we were either incredibly early, or extremely late.<br>"Hey," I called out loudly, grabbing him by the wrist when he didn't stop.  
>"What do you mean by that?"<br>Woo Bin turned around slowly. "By what, sorry?" he asked politely.  
>I let go of his wrist. "By what you said before!"<br>He furrowed his brow for a second in mock-thought.  
>"Oh, that," he said slowly. "It's best you don't find out."<br>He turned, taking a step before stopping once more.  
>"Actually," he said, not looking over his shoulder. "It's best if I don't see you around school. <em>At all."<em>  
>I stared at his back as he walked up the flight of stone steps towards the entrance of the school.<br>Slowly, a smile crept onto my face and I shook my head.  
>"He's lost it."<p>

******

I sat in the dining hall amongst several jittery girls who, instead of eating, gossiped about someone who had received a… Red card in their locker?  
>I snorted as I listened to them talk, picking at my rice as I did so.<br>_Red cards_? How childish. This isn't a game of Soccer.  
>A girl came running down the steps of the entrance to the dining hall, flustered and squealing.<br>"The F4!" she announced. "It's the F4!"  
>Almost instantly, all of the girls were on their feet, and had crowded around the entrance. The boys, a little slower to get to their feet, did the same.<br>The eager whispering of the dining hall turned to loud coos and excited squeals as four fancily dressed people entered the room. I would have assumed they weren't students due to lack of uniform, had Woo Bin not been amongst them.  
>He caught my eye and the corner of his mouth twitched before quickly turning away.<br>I rolled my eyes, returning to my lunch.  
>The F4…? Why did everyone get so worked up about them?<br>The 'leader' of the F4, _Curls _as I nicknamed him addressed the crowd of eager onlookers about some poor boy in which he had given his Red Card to, and how all who help the kid would get one, too.  
><em>Thanks for the warning, Curls, <em>I thought sarcastically. _I'll be sure to help him now that I know you've turned everyone in the school against him.  
><em>There were hoots of agreement from around the Dining Hall before the F4, lead by Curls, turned and left.  
>The girls I was sitting with earlier returned to their untouched lunches.<br>"Kana-Su," one of them said. (I bit back the name lecture.) "Why didn't you come join us?"  
>"Uh," I drawled. "Because… I… I didn't want my lunch to get cold."<br>The girls laughed. "Oh, Kana-Su, you're so silly. You'd rather eat lunch than get a chance to see the F4 up close?"  
><em>Yes, actually. That's exactly what I'd rather do.<br>_I stood, placing my chopsticks on my half empty plate.  
>"Eh," one of the girls asked, cocking her head to the side. "Kana-Su? Where are you going? You might miss the F4 if they come back again…"<br>I smiled at them politely.  
>"I think I'll be willing to risk that," I said sweetly before waving goodbye making my way out of the Dining Hall.<br>I shook my head as I stepped outside, the crisp fresh air washed across me.  
>I seriously couldn't believe what I had just seen.<br>Ok, I knew Woo Bin was arrogant, but, to stand aside and do nothing when his friend practically turned the entire school against someone?  
>My eyes fell upon someone sitting on the grass a little way off, his back against a tree, his lunch in his lap.<br>Well, at least this kid has the right idea.  
>I started across the grounds towards him – he flinched when I drew nearer.<br>"Hello," I said kindly. "Can I sit with you?"  
>He looked at me, horrified for a fleeting second before blurting out, "Why?"<br>I shrugged, not waiting for a proper reply, and sat down on the grass next to him.. "Because I needed some fresh air and, to be honest, the people in the Dining Hall were creeping me out, It's all "F4 this, and F4 that." I don't understand it."  
>I looked at him and smiled. "I'm Kana, by the way."<br>"Lee Min Ha," the boy nodded before pausing, "You don't know who the F4 is?"  
>I shook my head and Lee Min laughed.<br>"Well, think of them as a mini Mafia. They pretty much have a say in everything that goes on in the school, and if somebody doesn't listen to them-"  
>He pushed the sleeve of his blazer midway up his arm, revealing a purpling bruise.<br>"-They make you suffer the consequences."  
>I clenched my fists.<br>"They did this to you?"  
>He nodded.<br>"All of them?" I was furious now. "Four onto one?"  
>"No," he said, pulling his sleeve back down again. "Only Woo Bin Song."<br>I could feel the rage bubbling up inside of me.  
>"Why on Earth would he do that to you?"<br>"Simple," Lee Min said. "Because Jun Pyo told him to."  
>I was outraged.<br>"Right," I said standing up. "I'm going to find Woo Bin and demand an apology."  
>I took hold of Lee Min's unbruised hand and pulled him to his feet.<br>"And how would you do that?" he asked quietly.  
>"Yell at him, of course," I replied. "Simple. I mean, how hard is it to locate a bunch of egoistical men amongst a school of air headed bimbos?"<br>"I'm sorry," came a calm voice from behind me. "Egotistical?"  
>I turned slowly. Lee Min gulped.<br>There, Woo Bin stood, arms folded, eyes fixed on mine, Curly and his two other friends behind him.  
>"Gu Jun Pyo," Lee Min murmured worriedly.<br>Curly stepped forward, his face twisted into a scowl.  
>"And who do you think you are?" he growled.<br>I remained silent, staring at Woo Bin.  
>If it was anything like before, I knew that he wouldn't intervene.<br>Perhaps it was because he was actually scared of Jun Pyo, I wasn't sure, although, I knew if the F4 could command as much attention as what I saw and could turn the entire school against you… I didn't want to get on their bad side.

A/N: Chapter two! Hurray.  
>Not really. I almost died writing this. I've been coughing the entire way through this _ I hate winter. Oh well. My sick days are over and I have to go back to school again, tomorrow. Noooo. Honestly not looking forward to it.<p>

Tara x 


	3. Defensive

Say It (당신이 그것을 의미처럼) Song Woo Bin *03*

**A/N: Aaaaaand, I'm back. Writing. Still procrastinating doing my (overdue) Psychology homework and Literature homework. I should start writing a Will or something, cause my teachers are gonna flay me alive. Not exaggerating!****  
><strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer;<strong> **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authoress. The authoress is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

******

_"One man with courage is a majority,"  
><em>_**- Thomas Jefferson**_

**

"Well?" Jun Pyo asked, his lips pressed into a thin line. "I asked you a question."  
>Remaining silent, I continued to stare at Woo Bin. Was this what he meant when he said he didn't want me here? So I couldn't see how much of an egotistical jerk he and his friends were?<br>"Well?" Jun Pyo repeated, harshly this time.  
>I sighed, moving slightly in front of Lee Min who was worriedly looking between us.<br>"Sorry, your _highness_," I said calmly. "I could have sworn that was rhetorical."  
>Jun Pyo's eye twitched. He wasn't used to being talked in such a manner.<br>"That _still_ doesn't answer my **question**!"  
>Woo Bin shot me a pleading look.<br>'_Don't_,' he mouthed. '_Please don't.'  
><em>I shook my head; Woo Bin's face fell.  
>"If you want to know who I am," I said bluntly, turning my attention back to the now furious Jun Pyo, "why don't you ask him?"<br>I pointed at Woo Bin, whose eyes widened in surprise.  
>"<em>What?<em>" Jyn Pyo asked.  
>"You heard me," I said, trying to keep my voice calm.<br>Jun Pyo turned his head slightly to his friend.  
>"Woo Bin," he ordered angrily. "Explain."<br>"Thanks," Woo Bin grumbled sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
>'<em>My pleasure<em>,' I mouthed back, the corners of my lips tugged upwards in a slight smirk.  
>Arms folded, I stood in front of Lee Min, waiting for Woo Bin to reject statement completely with a quick: 'I <em>don't <em>know her.'  
>After a moment of deciding on what to say, Woo Bin sighed, shaking his head.<br>_I knew it! I knew he wouldn't say anything!_  
>Jun Pyo's head snapped back in my direction, eyes narrowed into slits.<br>"What do you have to say for yourself?"  
>I shrugged. "Absolutely nothing."<br>"Really?" He hissed sarcastically. "You seemed to have a lot to say before when you called us... Air Headed_._"  
>"Egotistical," I corrected. "And that was mostly directed at him."<br>My eyes flickered over to Woo Bin whose face remained expressionless; the other two pampered 'cronies' remained silent, watching with varying levels of interest.  
>"Woo Bin?" Jun Pyo said flatly, his eyes not once leaving mine. "Are you going to take that?"<br>Woo Bin remained still, not daring to move.  
>"<em>Well<em>?" Jun Pyo snapped. "Are you? You can't just let a new kid insult you and the F4 and let them get away with it, even if it is a _girl_."  
>"What did you want <em>me<em> to do?" Woo Bin asked, finding his voice at last.  
>It was the first time I'd heard him talk since this morning.<br>"Teach her what happens when she messes with the F4," Jun Pyo said flatly. "You didn't seem to have any objections teaching him," he cast Lee Min a deadly glance, "a lesson, did you? No."  
>Jun Pyo stepped backwards, allowing Woo Bin to stand at the front of the group.<br>Not daring to move, Woo Bin stood, staring me down, arms at his sides.  
>"What are you waiting for?" Jun Pyo asked, surprised when the Mafia heir didn't move an inch.<br>"Yeah," I sneered, my anger slowly taking over. "What _are_ you waiting for? Don't you want to hurt me like you did Lee Min? Or, are you afraid that I'll kick your ass?"  
>From behind me, Lee Min let out a quiet whimper.<br>"Kana," Woo Bin whispered. "Don't do this."  
>I clenched my fists. Truthfully, I was nervous. I wasn't sure what Woo Bin's breaking point was, but if he was anything like his friend, he would have already reached it, and of that, I was certain.<br>"Woo Bin?" his blonde headed friend asked uncertainly.  
>Finally, after what felt like ages of just staring down at me, Woo Bin shook his head, turned and walked to the back of his group.<p>

Jun Pyo opened his mouth to protest but Woo Bin interrupted him.  
>"I can't," he said firmly. "I can't hit her."<br>"Why not?" Jun Pyo snapped. "She insulted you!"  
>Woo Bin sucked in a breath and forced a smile in my direction.<br>"Be that as it may, she is still my fiancée."

I sat awkwardly on a couch in the F4's 'hang out' room somewhere on the first floor of Shinwa High School, Jun Pyo and Woo Bin sat on the couch opposite. Their other two friends paced around the room, looking almost as awkward as I.  
>Jun Pyo's eyebrow twitched slightly.<br>"Fiancée?" he said for the umpteenth time, trying to make sense of the situation. "Her? You've got to be joking."  
>"Unfortunately, he's not," I sighed, leaning back against the couch. "Honestly, I ask myself the same question over and over. But… It's the truth."<br>"Wow," Yi Jung mused from across the room, "you don't seem to like Woo Bin."  
>"That's because I don't," I said simply. "Arranged marriage. <em>Arranged! <em>That pretty much means I don't get a say in it."  
>"I see,"Ji Hoo muttered. "And so you take your anger out on Woo Bin because of it?"<br>"No," Woo Bin answered for me. "She doesn't take her anger out on me because of that. She takes her anger out on me because she's anxious. Worried about it."  
>Jun Pyo let out a loud, fake cough and I narrowed my eyes.<br>"Got something to say?" I challenged and he shook his head. "That's what I thought."  
>Yi Jung's lips curled up into a smile.<br>"She certainly has a strong personality," he joked. "Perfect for you, Woo Bin."  
>"Thanks," Woo Bin mumbled sarcastically.<br>Ji Hoo, who lounged casually across a couch on the opposite side of the room cleared his throat.  
>"You're his fiancée," he said slowly. "You should really act like it."<br>I shook my head furiously.  
>"Uh, no. Not on your life!"<br>Jun Pyo got to his feet slowly, his eyes narrowed, glaring at me.  
>"Well, whether you like it or not, Kana-su," he said, and to my surprise, Woo Bin corrected him instantly.<br>"_Kana_," he said quickly.  
>Jun Pyo rolled his eyes, continuing his speech.<br>"You are Woo Bin's fiancée, so you should start acting like one."  
>"And you're an Heir to a multi-million dollar company. That doesn't mean you're not a jerk, too."<br>Ji Hoo laughed quietly and I tilted my head to look at him.  
>"You know, Kana," he said softly, "that made no sense at all."<br>_Yeah, well, it did to me._  
>"No matter," I said, getting to my feet, "I will not act like his fiancée, because, to me, I'm not. I'm leaving."<br>Crossing the room, I halted at the door.  
>"And there is nothing you can do to change my mind."<br>Yi Jung snorted. "Why do you always go for the headstrong ones, Woo Bin?"  
>"Because," Woo Bin said sarcastically, "Naega jeil jal naga."<p>

Translation; Naega jeil jal naga – _I am the best._

Ok, that is the long awaited chapter three of Say It (당신이 그것을 의미처럼).

Hope you liked it! :D 


	4. Complete Opposites

Say It (당신이 그것을 의미처럼) Song Woo Bin *04* Complete Opposite

**A/N:** **Okay!****So I'm back and updating this again! Originally, back in the middle of November, I typed up most of what was supposed to be chapter four on my phone while waiting for my friend –who is always late- to arrive at a café for coffee. I was going through my notes on my phone a day or so after, saw the start of it and knew it sounded familiar, assumed it was a story I'd copied across to read when I didn't have internet access and deleted it. When I realized it was for **_**this **_**story *hence the familiar-ness of it* I just…. Didn't feel up to re-writing it. Then, after a while, I forgot what I wrote and lost interest in this series. Although, considering I haven't updated for about four months, I'm surprised at the amount of mail I've received on this series in the past few days.  
>Although I can't remember all who reviewed this, I'd like to say thank you to jessibatches, twentysixbaby and Sakufan5005 for being the most recent reviewers.<br>Okay, let's get on with the story before I procrastinate any longer.**

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authoress. The authoress is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

****  
><strong>_"The most exciting attractions are between opposites that never meet."  
><em>_**-Andy Warhol**_**  
><strong>**

I clenched my jaw, hesitating for a moment before leaving the room.  
>Stomping up a flight of stairs angrily, my breath caught in my throat when something caught hold of my wrist and I spun around in shock.<br>There, on the stair below me, Woo Bin stood, looking up at me, his face unreadable.  
>"Kana," he started, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"<br>I laughed sarcastically.  
>"You're not sorry. After all, if you're the best, why would you even bother?"<br>His face twisted into a frown for a brief moment, contemplating, but I wasn't finished yet.  
>"I know exactly why you came after me."<br>"You do?" he asked, sounding surprised, unclear of his reasons himself.  
>"Yes. You came here because I was angry at you. You think just by apologising, it will make everything better. That I will forgive you."<br>He shook his head, his brow furrowed.  
>"No," he said slowly. "That wasn't my motive."<br>_"Oh?" _I said sarcastically. "There was a motive behind it? Let's see. What could you possibly gain?"  
>Woo Bin opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.<br>"Ah, that's right, playboy. You thought that somebody saw me storm off on you and you were worried that it would ruin your reputation with the ladies? Well, the girls at this school are so thick-headed that I hardly think they'd mind, but you don't have to worry. Nobody was around to see."  
>Why was I getting so worked up about this? I was a very proud person, that's why. And if something wasn't run in a just way, then I sought to right that.<br>"Kana," he said, somewhat annoyed, "just listen."  
>I flicked my wrist and he released his grip. Turning on my heel, I began to make my way up the stairs once more, only to be stopped on the next landing.<br>"I'm sorry?" I questioned. "Do I have something that belongs to you?"  
>"No," Woo Bin growled.<br>"Then why are you stalking me?"  
>Woo Bin took a step forward; I took one back. My hands touched the wall and I looked over my shoulder. He had backed me into the corner of the landing and was standing in a way where I could neither move upstairs or down.<br>I shot him a quizzical look: his face was expressionless, his eyes were fixed on mine.  
>"Alright," he said at last. "Now listen: I <em>told<em> you to stay away from me. I told you not to get yourself involved with the F4. You don't listen. It would have been so much easier to have just left the kid alone. Most people normally do. And it especially would have been wise to not talk back to Jun Pyo."  
>"Leave him alone so, what? You and your little gang can beat him to a pulp? I don't think so. As for Jun Pyo," I shook my head in disbelief. "I can't believe you allow him to be in-charge. He's childish!"<br>"He's one of my best friends," Woo bin growled defensively.  
>I sighed and the both of us stared at one another, eyes narrowed before I broke away my gaze.<br>"Woo Bin?" I asked as politely as possible.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Please move. You're blocking my way."  
>He stepped backwards and allowed me to pass.<br>I made it to the top of the stairs before his voice drifted towards me.  
>"Kana!" He called as he made his way back downstairs. "Just be sure not to get in our way again!"<em><em>

**

I grumbled angrily as I paced up and down my room that evening, occasionally kicking a chair or my vanity. Saja sat comfortably in a corner nestled inside his basket. Occasionally an amused grumble echoed from his throat as he watched me pace.  
>"You're lucky you don't have anything to worry about other than when you're going to be fed," I mused, stopping by his basket to give him a scratch behind his ears.<br>"I'm pretty sure they worry about more than that," a voice came from my door and I looked up.  
>There, Woo Bin stood in a leather jacket and jeans; fairly casual for an heir to a company… And a mafia.<br>I sighed, straightening up.  
>"Oh, it's you. What are you doing in my house?"<br>My brow furrowed and I cleared my throat.  
>"Sorry, let me rephrase that. What are you doing in my <em>room<em>?"  
>Woo Bin's lips curled up into a smirk and he winked playfully.<br>"You mean _our _room."  
>He took one look at my horrified expression and burst out laughing.<br>"I'm kidding, Kana, relax!" he managed to say between laughs.  
>I glowered at him. "That wasn't funny!"<br>"Actually," he grinned, "it was. And your expression was priceless!"  
>My face relaxed and the corners of my lips tugged upwards into a slight smile, and eventually I found myself laughing along with him.<br>"So, you've cheered up a little then?" Woo Bin asked taking a seat on the corner of my bed.  
>Closing my eyes briefly, I moved across the room to the window and stared out. He remained silent, waiting for me to gather my thoughts.<br>"Not really," I answered after a while. "Have you ever thought that what you are doing is wrong on so many levels?"  
>I cast him a glance over my shoulder and he shook his head.<br>"Can't say I've given it any thought."  
>I groaned, reverting my gaze to the window.<br>"You're unbelievable, playboy."  
>He chuckled quietly and attempted a false British accent.<br>"Actually, we prefer to use the term 'Casanova', darling."  
>"No matter, <em>Lord<em> Song," I said scooping Saja up in my arms and heading for the door. "I must be off."  
>I bowed at the door to further emphasise my sarcasm before closing the door with a little more force than intended.<br>Placing Saja on the floor, I slowly made my way through the multiple hallways, the Corgi pup trotting along behind me, his nose sniffing the carpet as he went, and soon, we had made it outside.  
>I sat with my back against a large Pine tree and watched Saja play amongst the flowers until the sun had disappeared behind the horizon and the cold embrace of evening washed across the landscape, sending everything into a state of semi-darkness.<br>Calling Saja to me, I headed inside. Opting to detour past the library due to my love of the smell of books, I peered in, having to do a double-take.  
>"Hey," I called as I stood in the doorway.<br>Woo Bin sat in a chair at a large table, a novel in his hands. He didn't look up.  
>Sighing, I ventured into the library, Saja following half a step behind me, until I stood next to the boy (Saja yipped with shock as he bumped softly into the back of my legs before prancing off down the hallway).<br>"Woo Bin?" I asked softly and, without looking up, he made a noise for me to continue.  
>"Why are you still here?"<br>"Well," he said in a disinterested tone, "your parents invited me over, which is the main reason why I'm here. But, as to why I am still here; Your parents were worried because you hadn't been seen all afternoon, and didn't turn up to dinner, so I simply told them that you were finishing homework and studying – they didn't want to bother you."  
>"I see," I said slowly, putting the pieces together. "But that still didn't answer my question. Why are you <em>still<em> here? I thought for sure that you would have gone by now."  
>A smile played across Woo Bin's face and he put the book down.<br>"Why?" he asked, gesturing to the seat next to him, and when I shook my head, he patted his knee. "Afraid you'd miss me?"  
>I laughed. "The complete opposite, actually. I was wondering when it was safe to come indoors, and it looks like it's not."<br>Woo Bin laughed and he stood, tucking the book under his arm.  
>"Fine, I'll let you go back to your room. But first," he shot me a grin, "will you show me to mine?"<br>I froze, my mind running over his last sentence.  
>"Your… What, sorry?"<br>"My room, _babo_," he teased and walked towards the door.  
><em>Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't informed that we had a pest problem.<em>  
>I grumbled quietly as I lead him down the farthest hallway, stopping outside a door and pushing it open.<br>"There," I said warily, stepping aside to let him in. "You're welcome."  
>He shook his head as he passed, muttering a quiet 'thank you'.<br>"Now," I sighed. "If you don't mind – I'm very tired. I'm going to bed."  
>"Of course," he answered, gesturing for me to leave. "Goodnight."<br>"Night," I mumbled.  
>I had just started down the hallway back towards my room when I heard him call out my name. Turning, I noticed him leaning against the doorframe, arms folded.<br>"I'll see you bright and early tomorrow, okay?"  
>Groaning, I ran a hand through my hair.<br>"How early?"  
>He blinked innocently.<br>"Five-thirty."  
>I could have died right there and then.<br>Woo Bin laughed at my reaction, adding a quick 'we want to get to school on time tomorrow.'  
>I pulled a face. "School starts at eight-forty."<br>"So?" he defended. "You're a girl – who knows how long it takes you to get ready!"  
>"Woo Bin?" I asked as I turned in the direction of my room.<br>"Yes, babo?"  
>"I <em>really<em> don't like you."  
>"I know."<br>I could hear the satisfaction in his voice.

**

Translation; Babo – _Idiot, stupid, etc.  
><em>**A/N: Honestly, why did I put off writing this for so long? It only took me two hours to write.  
>Oooookay, so maybe the chapter is about absolutely nothing. I'm sorry. xD The next chapter will have something remotely interesting in it though, I swear! <strong> 


	5. It's the little things

Say It (당신이 그것을 의미처럼) Song Woo Bin *05* It's the little things.

**A/N: Yep! Another update! (Finally). I think it's safe to say that I have no idea where this story is headed, all I knew was that it was well and truly time for an update. Thank you all for being so patient with my horrific updating patterns for this. So, without further ado, chapter five!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authoress. The authoress is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

****

_**Enjoy the little things, for one day you may look back and realize they were the big things.**_

_-Robert Brault_

_******_

"Rise and shine," a voice called from somewhere nearby. The blanket was jerked sharply off me, engulfing my body in the cool air. Seconds later, the blinds were pulled open and held to each side of the window with their hooks, flooding the room with an orange hue.  
>I groaned, annoyed, and swiped at the air in front of me, my eyes pinched shut tightly.<br>"Violent today, aren't you?" Woo Bin tutted in mock shame.  
>My eyes shot open and I pushed myself upright, the room drifting in and out between fuzzy and clear.<br>"You!" I said, startled.  
>"<em>Me,"<em> Woo Bin replied smoothly, satisfaction evident on his face.  
>"What are you doing in my room?" I growled, feeling around on my bed for my blanket. When my fingertips touched it's silky surface, I quickly drew them back up to my neck.<br>"Waking you up," Woo Bin said, rolling his eyes slightly. "I don't see your problem."  
>My lips pressed into a thin, agitated line. Boys were completely vague when it came to respecting a girl and her privacy… Or sleep. One would think he'd at least have to common sense to knock before bursting into my room.<br>"My _problem_, Woo Bin," I began slowly, "not only is you. But it is also the fact that you just barge into my room."  
>"<em>And<em>?" He asked, raising his eyebrows disinterested.  
>I wasn't exactly sure how much clearer I had to make this for him.<br>I sighed. "I'm in my pajamas!"  
>"Oh, so that's what you're angry about."<br>_Oh, well done. You deserve a gold sticker!_  
>"Don't worry, Kana," he winked. "Soon enough, I'll see you in a lot less than your pajamas. Ouch-!"<br>I slammed my pillow down over his head. And again. And again.  
>"Get. Out. Now!"<br>"But-"  
>"<em>Now!"<br>_Muttering in defeat, Woo Bin pushed himself out of reach of yet another swing of my pillow, before heading to my door.  
>"Just get ready, okay? School starts in an hour and a half."<br>My eyes went wide. "An hour and a half? I thought you were going to wake me up five thirty?"  
>Woo Bin's lips tugged upwards into a slight smile before vanishing completely, seconds later.<br>"I decided to let you sleep in for a little while longer."  
>My face softened slightly at this, and my pillow fell to my side with a dull thud.<br>"_Thank you."_  
>"No problem," he replied with a shrug, and, turning on his heel, left my room. Pausing with one hand on the door frame he turned, serious faced, to look at me once more.<br>"Please don't be late, Kana. I'll meet you in the Lounge in forty minutes. Is that okay?"  
>I grinned, pushing myself out of bed. "That's fine."<br>He closed the door gently behind him as he left, and, taking that as the hint to get ready, began to wander around my room, collection various objects such as socks, undergarments, blazer and uniform, I headed to the en suite to shower and quickly change.  
>After completing the rest of my morning rituals in fast motion, I headed downstairs to the Lounge where Woo Bin was waiting, Saja yipping happily a few paces behind me.<br>"I hope I'm not late," I mumbled quietly as I wove my way through the hallways. There wasn't exactly a clock in my room, so I couldn't tell if I would meet his deadline. He'd be furious if I didn't, so, I mentally crossed my fingers, sucking in a deep breath as I entered the Lounge.  
>The pale lemon walls brightened the room, magnifying the weak sunlight that streamed in through the floor-to-ceiling white windows; the ruby coloured curtains had been drawn back, and now, with the room full of light, it looked full of life, and a great deal bigger than what it actually was. Two crème and gold Elizabethan styled couches stood on either side of an elegantly carved coffee table, a smaller armchair of the same colour and style stood a little way off to the side. Behind it, a large elegant brick fireplace covered half of the back wall.<br>Woo Bin was sitting on the smaller Elizabethan styled couch, a novel in his hands. He looked up when I walked in and smiled.  
><em>Guess I made the deadline<em>. I sighed inwardly with relief.  
>"Ready?" I asked as I readjusted the strap on my satchel over my shoulder.<br>Woo Bin shook his head and gestured for me to sit next to him.  
>"But we're going to be late, aren't we? Come on, let's get going."<br>I turned to head into the hallway once more, but Woo Bin called me back in.  
>Gesturing to the spot next to him, he smiled. "We're not going to be late <em>yet<em>. You got ready particularly fast – I almost didn't think that was possible for a girl. But, you forgot something important."  
>"And what might that be?" I asked.<br>Woo Bin's smile grew wider. "You forgot to eat breakfast."  
>As if on cue, my stomach rumbled. I was sure it wasn't loud enough for him to hear, but it served to emphasize his point.<br>"I did. What of it? I'll just grab something to eat when we get to school."  
>Shaking his head, Woo Bin once again gestured for me to take a seat.<br>"As it turns out, Kana, in all of my attempt to wake you up this morning, I too, went without breakfast."  
>With a quiet sigh of defeat, I moved across the room to where he sat, stopping, surprised, at the back of the larger couch.<br>There, on the coffee table was a spread of different foods; croissants, fruit salads, an assortment of pastries, a small bowl of rice and accompanying array of even smaller side dishes. Two gold rimmed saucers lay amongst the small banquet, along with two wine glasses filled with orange juice.  
>"W… What's all this?" I asked slowly as I took my seat next to Woo Bin.<br>He smiled, unfolding an elegantly presented napkin and placing it on my lap before doing the same for himself.  
>Placing a pastry and a small helping of fruit salad onto my place, he passed it to me.<br>"Call it breakfast for two." 

******

**A/N: And another chapter is finally complete! About time, too.  
>I guess I only got this finished because I'm sick and can't go out, I didn't feel like watching a movie, I've looked at just about everything of interest on the internet, the brother went to sleep so I can't annoy him, and World of Warcraft's servers went down. Yep….. That has to be why I updated. Heh. xD<br>/ihavenolife.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this cute little tidbit as much as I enjoyed writing it. (:**


	6. Geum Jan Di

Say It (당신이 그것을 의미처럼) Song Woo Bin *06*Geum Jan Di

_**A/N: Don't hate me. I'm writing it, see? An update. Yay~  
>*hides from flying objects*<strong>_

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authoress. The authoress is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

I walked quietly a few paces behind Woo Bin, trying my best to drown out the furious whispers of his admirers.  
>"Ignore them," I heard him mutter and I sighed inwardly.<br>"Well, it's a bit hard to when the _entire _school is talking about you," I grumbled, kicking the toe of my heeled shoe into the paved path, annoyed.  
>Glancing up at a particularly large group of gossiping girls, my eyes narrowed.<br>Sensing my gaze, they fell quiet, their eyes locked firmly on mine.  
>"<em>Problem<em>?" I asked, tilting my head to the side and quickly, a chorus of 'No' drifted through the chilly morning air towards me.  
>My lips tugged upwards into a sweet smile. "Good. I'm glad that was sorted quickly."<br>Picking up my pace, I hurried to Woo Bin's side, more so for the subtle protection from his hoards of fangirls than anything else.  
>Woo Bin's lips tugged upwards into a small smirk and he tilted his head to glance at me.<br>"Know what would make them really angry, Kana?"  
>Resisting to roll my eyes, I offered him a sweet smile.<br>"Sure. If Lee Min got to give you a few good punches as payback for what you did to him."  
>Woo Bin's eyes lost their sparkle and he frowned for a brief moment. "Why do you keep bringing him up? Do you like him or something?"<br>I shook my head quickly. "Of course I don't like him. I just so happen to be the _only _person in this school who can think for themselves – or isn't afraid of you and the rest of the F4."  
>"It was rhetorical, Kana. I wasn't expecting, nor did I require an answer from you."<br>Draping an arm loosely around my shoulder, Woo Bin pulled me to his side. Immediately, a low hissing sound echoed from around us and I gulped, tilting my head upwards nervously.  
>"W-what did you just do?"<br>The hissing grew louder –angrier- and Woo Bin chuckled quietly to himself.  
>"This is <em>exactly <em>how you make them angrier, Kana."  
>Glaring at him, I stuck my tongue out, shrugging out of his grip.<br>"Thanks for that, playboy. Now I'm going to get murdered by these girls. I appreciate it, really."  
>Woo Bin paused by the stone steps of the entrance, offering me a mock bow.<br>"It's my pleasure, gongju."  
>Offering me his arm, I sighed, brushing past him and up the stairs.<br>"Please," I murmured as we walked inside the high-ceilinged entrance hall. "Please don't do anything else to anger them. I wish to actually _survive _this place, and you're not making it any easier."  
>Woo Bin frowned slightly, his lips pressing into a thin line.<br>"Whether you like it or not, you're my fiancée, Kana. They're going to find out eventually. There isn't really anything you can do to prevent it." 

I stood awkwardly next to Woo Bin as he conversed with Ji Hoo quietly. Looking down at my feet, I sighed inwardly as their topic of conversation changed to Lee Min, and about what Jun Pyo planned to do with him.  
>Chewing anxiously on my bottom lip, I glanced between the two boys. Reaching out slightly, my fingers curled around the sleeve of his dark brown, distressed leather jacket and I tugged on it gently.<br>Woo Bin glanced down at me, slightly annoyed by the interruption.  
>"Yes, Kana?" he breathed, his dark eyes obscured by a veil of chocolate.<br>Quickly, I broke my gaze away from his, looking at the floor once more.  
>"Please don't do this," I murmured. "Just leave Lee Min alone. He won't bother you."<br>Ji Woo chuckled quietly under his breath.  
>"While I'm glad that you're kind enough to be concerned for people you barely know – You're not in any position to attempt to change Jun Pyo's mind, and neither are we."<br>I clenched my fists slightly, lifting my gaze to meet his.  
>"But-!"<br>A finger hooked under my chin and Woo Bin tilted my head to face him.  
>"Look, Kana," he said quietly. "We really- There's nothing we can do for him, okay? So you need to accept that fact."<br>I shook my head, my eyes narrowed, and I took a small step away from him.  
>"Where are you off to now?" Woo Bin sighed, running a hand through his styled chocolate hair.<br>I didn't reply – instead, I moved quickly towards the large, decorated corridor that rested alongside the F4's _gathering _room.  
>"<em>Kana!<em>" Woo Bin called out once more and I paused, my hand resting on the doorframe. Slowly, I tilted my head back to face them.  
>"I'm going to go clear my head," I replied simply.<br>"Alright," he said, "Just… Be careful."

A tall, rather well muscled girl stood a little way off, her head moving back and forward between the school's directory, and the nearest hallway that stretched out before her.  
>Balancing a bike next to her, she shifted uncertainly as she traced her finger down the directory's map.<br>She wasn't dressed in the mandatory Shinhwa, however, one hung on a small rack on the back of her bike –covered by a dress bag.  
>Squinting closely, a small frown creased my forehead. Was that the boys uniform?<br>She had short hair, too. Oh, don't tell me she's planning on-  
>I shook my head, a small smile creeping up onto my face. Somebody's read a few too many shoujo manga. Regardless of her situation; she was lost. And, despite not knowing my way around the school properly, I made my way over to her.<br>"Hello," I smiled, "are you lost?"  
>The dark haired girl spun around, surprised by my presence before nodding.<br>"Yes. This place is so big, I just-"  
>I laughed politely. "It is. I've only just started here recently, but I can help you look for whatever building you're after."<br>The girl's lips tugged upwards into a small smile.  
>"I'm not actually looking for a building, rather, I'm looking for a person. Ha Lee Min. Do you know him? I've got his uniform."<br>My eyes widened at the familiar sound of his name and I nodded.  
>"I'm acquainted with him, I guess. Come – we'll look for him together."<br>"Thank you," the girl said, offering a small bow. "I'm Geum Jan Di."  
>"Park Kana Su," I replied with a small nod. "Let's find this boy for you."<p>

_******_

_"Stop!" _Jan Di screamed as panic washed across her. I stood frozen in my place, my eyes locked onto a very bloodied Lee Min who balanced precariously on the small retaining wall around the school's roof.  
>"Why should I?" he replied, disinterred as he gazed upon the school grounds that stretched out below him.<br>A chorus of jeering chants echoed up towards us.  
>"I wasn't cut out for this. I can't-"<br>He took a small step forward and I watched his body quickly disappear over the side of the wall.  
>"No!" Jan Di screeched as she dived forward, dangling her torso over the side, her arms wrapped firmly around his waist.<br>I quickly moved to her side, helping her pull the broken boy back up and to safety.  
>"That was very brave of you," I said, after ensuring he was still breathing. "Thank you for saving him."<br>Jan Di snorted. "Why would anybody want to take their own life? It's-"  
>I lifted my gaze from Lee Min and looked at the crowd slowly dispersing a short way off.<br>There, leaning against the opposite side of the roof against the wall was Woo Bin.  
>He shook his head, pushing himself to his feet as he started for the door.<br>"Oh_, Kana,"_ he sighed.

_******_

_**A/N: I'm so sorry that took so long to get out. Assignments are now just… Blah.  
>There's so many of them. We got given six last week. <strong>__**Six**__**. And I only have four days of classes. Sigh.**_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this derpy update~**_

_**-CH  
>x <strong>_


	7. Not To You

Say It (당신이 그것을 의미처럼) Song Woo Bin *07* Not To You

_**A/N: Updates. Updates UNDER five months apart. Whoo.**_

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authoress. The authoress is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**

I sat in silence at the dining table that night, looking down at my untouched plate.  
>Both my parents were off in Japan visiting colleagues or people of importance – I never really bothered to familiarise myself with their <em>friends<em> because more often enough, it was both parties exploiting each other's strengths and weaknesses for profit (or, in some cases, protection.)  
>Dae-Hyun was away in Macaw on some business trip. He was almost always away for one reason or another – not to mention he seldom spoke of his work when he <em>was <em>at home.  
>No, it was just Woo Bin and I at home tonight. He hadn't uttered so much as a single word to me since Jan Di and I intervened with Lee Min's attempted suicide. I knew that he was angry, no, furious with me. And he knew perfectly well that I knew that- Oh, forget it.<br>Usually, I'd be happy, thrilled even, that Woo Bin was completely and utterly silent.  
>But this time… No.<br>It was a lot more serious than I had originally thought.  
>Woo Bin ate in silence across from me, his eyes never leaving his place. The way he had acted for the latter part of the afternoon, the way he had acted throughout his normal afternoon routines – it was like as though I was invisible.<br>For what reason could he possibly be mad at me for?  
>Stopping a boy from committing suicide due to <em>his <em>and his air-headed friends actions and influence over the rest of the school?  
>No.<br>For befriending him and sticking up for him when the rest of the student population had ostracized him? When they tormented him to no end?  
><em>No.<br>_This was utterly ridiculous.  
>He had absolutely no right to be mad at me for saving a life!<br>I sighed inwardly, pushing my untouched plate away from me. Getting quickly to my feet, I turned away from the table and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Woo Bin glance upwards in confusion.  
>"M-miss Park," a maid who was standing nearest to me said quickly. "You haven't touched your dinner yet. Was the cuisine not to your liking? Shall I tell the head Chef tha-"<br>I held up a hand to silence her, the corners of my lips tugging upwards into a polite smile.  
>"No, no," I said with a shake of my head. "I'm just not feeling hungry right now. I've got far too much homework to get through, so I'll be up in my room."<br>After another quick smile in the maid's direction, I murmured a quiet 'Goodnight' before making my way swiftly out of the room. 

**

Sitting in the center of my bed, Saja sleeping soundly in my arms, I stared absently at the rose coloured bed hangings that curtained me off from the rest of my room.  
>I had left the dining room roughly an hour ago and had passed the time staring off into space.<br>I wasn't exactly upset over the fact that Woo Bin was mad, so to speak.  
>No. It was more so the fact that I was <em>furious <em>with him for his lack of judgement and independent thought. Not to mention the nerve he has to get mad over that fact.  
>The bed hangings parted and Woo Bin sat down on the edge of the bed, swinging his legs up as he did so.<br>I sighed quietly, looking down at Saja's sleeping form.  
>"Don't get too comfortable," I muttered. Woo Bin chuckled quietly in response.<br>"Not hungry?" he teased. "_You?_ Since when? You're _always _hungry."  
>Pulling a face, I lifted my gaze to meet his.<br>"I don't want to talk to you," I said softly. "Please just go."  
>Shaking his head, Woo Bin moved to sit beside me.<br>"Look, Kana," he said, his voice low. "You can't just deal with these things by hiding away inside your room."  
>I narrowed my eyes at him. "Oh yeah?" I challenged. "Then how do you suggest I deal with it?"<br>Offering a lazy, one-shouldered shrug, Woo Bin smiled gently.  
>"You talk about them. Simple."<br>I scratched behind Saja's ear and sighed.  
>"What am I supposed to talk about? How you and your friends almost caused an innocent person to jump to their death? No."<br>I turned my gaze away from him. "There's nothing to talk about. Not to you, anyway."  
>Woo Bin opened his mouth to say something, but paused, his forehead creasing as a frown played its way across his face.<br>"Is _that _what you're angry about?"  
>I resisted from rolling my eyes.<br>"No," I said as calmly as I could. "I'm not angry at that fact alone. I'm _furious. _Furious about the fact that you and your little gang of idiots think you can go around manipulating the entire school and making them turn on one person. But above all else, I'm furious that you even have the nerve to be angry at me for saving him!"  
>A small sigh escaped Woo Bin's lips and he draped an arm around my shoulders, bringing my back to lean against his side.<br>"Who told you I was mad at you, Kana?"  
>"Nobody. It was obvious."<br>Running his free hand through his hair, Woo Bin looked down.  
>"I wasn't mad at you. Your interpreting skills are a little bit off."<br>"Or," I retorted somewhat playfully in an attempt to hide my sarcasm. "You just lack the basic human spectrum of emotions. When you're happy – you look mad. When you're confused – you look mad. When you're contemplating something – you look mad. And, when you're _actually_ mad – you smile. I mean, _come on_!"  
>Giving my shoulder a gentle shove, Woo Bin smiled.<br>"Does that mean I'm angry now?"  
>I stuck my tongue out, shaking my head.<br>"No, you are just very confused."  
>Woo Bin exhaled slowly.<br>"Alright, then what do I look like if I'm afraid?"  
>Afraid? What could you possibly afraid of? You're the heir of a Mafia. <em>Nothing<em> could frighten you.  
>I gave him a one-shouldered shrug.<br>"Mad, probably. It's a very generic expression for you. Extremely versatile."  
>A small, rumbling laugh echoed out of his throat.<br>"Well, that probably explains why you thought I was mad, Kana. I was actually quite afraid for you."  
>"<em>Me?<em> Why were you afraid for me?"  
>"Because," he said simply. "I told you to be careful. I told you to not intervene with Jun Pyo. He can be quite dangerous when he wants to be. And, I was just…" he trailed off with a quiet sigh.<br>"You just _what_?" I prompted, making a small, circular motion with my hand, gesturing for him to continue.  
>"Forget it," he mumbled.<br>I shook my head, sitting up, placing Saja on the bed next to me.  
>"No," I said firmly. "Tell me."<br>"Fine," Woo Bin grumbled in defeat. "I just… Don't want you getting hurt."

_**A/N: There's nothing really to say about this chapter.  
>My, oh my, how World of Warcraft distracts me so.<br>**_


End file.
